fancatswarfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Файл:Queen - We Are The Champions
Описание For more info - http://www.eagle-rock.com/artist/queen/#.U-jt-jhwaB8 Digital Download: http://smarturl.it/QueenRockMTLDigital Stream: http://smarturl.it/QueenMTLStream In November 1981, with Under Pressure topping the charts in the UK, Queen arrived in Montreal following dates in Japan and their record-breaking tour of Latin America. http://smarturl.it/QueenRMontrealdvdbr Following their record-breaking South American tour, the Montreal shows on 24 and 25 November 1981 were to be the only concerts by Queen ever shot on film - indeed they were the first group to shoot an entire show in full cinema format 35mm. These releases offer the best ever sound and picture quality on a Queen concert release. Always a great live band, with two years non-stop touring behind them and with arguably the best frontman of all time - Freddie Mercury in front of them, Queen excelled themselves with the cameras rolling. The footage has been digitally restored from the original film and the sound has been newly mixed and mastered for DTS Surround Sound and PCM Stereo from the original multi-track tapes. "Hello Montreal...long time no see. You wanna get crazy?" asks Freddie as the band tear into their alternative 'fast' version of We Will Rock You, and from there on Queen show their hard rock roots, slowing down only for Love of My Life and the more mid-tempo Under Pressure, notably being performed live for the first time in this concert. Tracklisting Intro We Will Rock You (Fast) Let Me Entertain You Play The Game Somebody To Love Killer Queen I'm In Love With My Car Get Down Make Love Save Me Now I'm Here Dragon Attack Now I'm Here (Reprise) Love Of My Life Under Pressure Keep Yourself Alive Drum And Tympani Solo Guitar Solo Crazy Little Thing Called Love Jailhouse Rock Bohemian Rhapsody Tie Your Mother Down Another One Bites The Dust Sheer Heart Attack We Will Rock You We Are The Champions God Save The Queen Tracklisting (Double Disc Live Aid footage) Live Aid: Bohemian Rhapsody Radio Gaga Hammer To Fall Crazy Little Thing Called Love We Will Rock You We Are The Champions Is This The World We Created The real joy to be had in watching Freddie, Brian, Roger and John performing here is that, unlike any other Queen concert film available, this delivers raw Queen. This is before the Hot Space album, before keyboards would find a place in the band's touring line up; this is simply four musicians in total cohesion. Originally titled, "We Will Rock You", this film was first launched at the Cannes Film Festival in May 1983 - as only Queen could. It was then released in North America (September 1984), becoming the first commercially available film of Queen in concert. For this special edition, the picture has been digitally restored from the original 35mm negative. The double disc release offers the incredible bonus of a slew of Live Aid features and performances. Regularly polled as the greatest live performance of all time, Queen's mighty Live Aid show at 6.44pm on July 13, 1985, is here in full. In addition to the set that reinforced Queen's position as unrivalled rock entertainers, Freddie and Brian's performance later in the evening of the poignant "Is This The World We Created" is included. Also featured are 11 minutes of never before seen Live Aid rehearsal footage, plus a rehearsal interview with the band. In addition, there's the curiosity value of a 1982 news feature from US TV series PM Magazine. Brian May and Roger Taylor bring the story up to date with a brand new audio commentary on the Montreal concert. Both these releases offer extraordinary footage of one if the greatest acts of all time, recorded at the height of the powers. Truly, Rock royalty. I've paid my dues - Time after time - I've done my sentence But committed no crime - And bad mistakes I've made a few I've had my share of sand kicked in my face - But I've come through We are the champions - my friends And we'll keep on fighting - till the end - We are the champions - We are the champions No time for losers 'Cause we are the champions - of the world - I've taken my bows And my curtain calls - You brought me fame and fortuen and everything that goes with it - I thank you all - But it's been no bed of roses No pleasure cruise - I consider it a challenge before the whole human race - And I ain't gonna lose - We are the champions - my friends And we'll keep on fighting - till the end - We are the champions - We are the champions No time for losers 'Cause we are the champions - of the world - Категория:Видео